Naruto of the star division REDUX
by redbird691
Summary: This is a re-write of my first ever story, I'm not deleting anything, if you want to see the improvements go check it out, Naruto is sent to New York instead of Shinjiro, how will he far compared to Shin, and how will he react after learning he was followed by a certain cherry blossom


**I started this before as my first fanfiction, but i decided it was crap and am doing a redo of it. I'll try to make it move forward at a better pace, and I'll be giving Naruto some new toys to play with. **

**Agito: DON'T FUCKING FORGET ME! YOUR WONDERFUL BETA-READER! KEH KEH KEH KEH…,**

***sigh*, please forgive my beta, he's a little crazy.**

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze sat atop the gate to the village hidden in the leaves, or Konoha to those who didn't feel like saying that mouthful. He was at the gate because he was recently told by the new Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, he was going on a year long mission outside the veil. He decided to take this time and reflect on what had happened during his time protecting this village.

His thoughts drifted towards his training trip with Jiraiya and his first meeting with a man named Mifune. Mifune was apparently a friend of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and had taught her how to use a sword and was the main reason why she was referred to as the Red Hot-blooded Habanero. After hearing that Naruto was her son, Mifune decided that he would train Naruto in an ancient Kenjutsu style known as the Blade of the wind (if anyone could translate that for me I'll use the Japanese name) a kenjutsu style that required great deal of chakra and control over wind, luckily Naruto had both, however the style had a tendency to cause the sword to break if used by the wrong blade. Mifune crafted one such sword for Naruto and thanks to hard work, determination, and about 500 shadow clones, Naruto was able to master the style in only 3 weeks. Occasionally Mifune would spar with Naruto to get a handle on how he was doing. Thanks to those spars, Naruto, by sheer fucking accident, also learned the Mifune Ryu Kenpo style, which surprise the hell out of Mifune, but also filled him with pride. After mastering the style Naruto and Jiraiya left Mifune to continue on the trip.

Then another memory came to him, During the war Madara had managed to destroy the sword that Naruto was using, and thus Naruto could no longer use his style. But luckily Naruto wasn't alone, Sasuke was there, apparently he and Naruto had made plans, Sasuke would pretend to be under Orochimaru's influence, learn everything he could from him, then kill him and come back to Konoha. Though that plan had a hiccup when Kabuto became possessed by Orochimaru, so Sasuke couldn't return to Konoha without raising suspicion, however thanks to the war Kabuto was killed and Sasuke could now return home.

Naruto smiled at these memories, as he heard footsteps approaching the gate. He turned and saw Sasuke coming to see him off. Naruto hopped down and went to meet Sasuke half way. They came together in a man hug, and smiled at each other.

Sasuke spoke first "You know it's gonna be lonely here without you bro, it won't be the same."

To which Naruto relied "*cuckle* you'll lose that feeling after about 3 weeks but I will miss you bro. Keep this place safe, and get yourself some kids, before Sakura and Karin decide to tie you down and fuck your brains out."

Sasuke shuddered at the thought, "Don't even joke about that, don't get me wrong I love them both, but not all of us have the stamina of a god like you."

Naruto laughed at his friends misery "Well I think I've stalled here for long enough, I'll see you later bro, tell the others I wish them the best." Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by a sudden shout of.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE MISTER!"

Naruto jumped slightly at the shout, and Sasuke just smirked. Sasuke stepped out of the way as a huge dust cloud came directly towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as he was tackled but the dust cloud which was revealed to be Sakura. She was hugging Naruto and crying into his chest "While I may be married to Sasuke, you brought him back to me, you kept your promise, don't think for a second I'm not grateful for that. You were always there to cheer me up when we were younger when Sasuke would say no to my dates. You helped me get through my fan girl phase. I'm eternally grateful. I'm sorry that I couldn't return the love you showed me, if only….." Naruto stopped her there with a finger to her lips.

"It's ok Sakura-chan, I understand. I wasn't the one who you had your eyes on. Im not angry, nor do I hate you. Please don't cry, I'll be back in a year so please no tears, just smile and be happy." Sakura listened to her old teammates words and could only nod at how mature he sounded. She wondered what happened to the loud mouth that she constantly, and regrettably, punched in the head for being an idiot. "Now not that I mind but would you mind getting off of me, I've stalled here for long enough, and I don't want to miss my boat" Sakura blushed and quickly got off Naruto, and went over to Sasuke. Naruto got up and dusted himself off, he turned towards the dirt road.

"Naruto hold up!" looked over his shoulder, saw Sasuke throwing something at him. Once he catches it Naruto realises it's Kusanagi, Sasuke's blade.

"Sasuke, why are you giving this to me?" Naruto asked confused

"You lost your sword, and no other sword will work with your Blade of the Wind, so I figured that an indestructible blade would work, and besides, I don't need it any more."

"Thanks bro, I'll pay you back for this." Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Sasuke and Sakura, both sighed a sad sigh, but got over it since they knew Naruto wouldn't want the to act like they just lost him forever, he would be back.

Naruto was on his way to the Wave village since it was the closest place with a port. The place had changed ever since Gato was out of the picture, the people had jobs, food, and money. And the place was under the watch of the man who made it happen, Tazuna had become the head of the village, they weren't a ninja village so they didn't have a Kage but he took the role of leader, and he was leading it into a new age. Naruto reappeared in front of the bridge, and gave a hearty laugh as he saw that they named the bridge after him. He walked into the village and walked to where he remembered Tazuna's house being, only to be surprised when he saw that the small house had been replaced by a mansion a story smaller than the Hokage tower. He went up to the door and rang the bell. After a few minutes the door opened and Naruto as greeted with the sight of Tsunami, the daughter of Tazuna. Her hair had gotten longer, and she was now wearing some rouge blush, to bring out her cheeks better. Other than that nothing had changed about her.

"Naruto-san! It's so good to see you again! Please come in." Tsunami beckoned him in.

"Sorry Tsunami-chan, but I don't have time to chat. I would love to see your new house, but I'm already cutting it close to the departure time of my ship. I was just coming here to ask if Tazuna was here, or there?" Naruto said after waving his hand in front of his face.

Tsunami frown at that, she hadn't seen Naruto since he helped saved the village, but she smiled and told him that Tazuna was at the port waiting for him to show up. Naruto bowed and gave a thanks and made his way the the port.

Upon arrival Naruto spotted the man who he had to protect on his first real mission. Much like his daughter he hadn't changed in the 6 years he had been training, and the war. He walked up to him and said "Hey old man, I'm surprised you haven't died yet."

Tazuna gained a tick mark from that, "I'm not that old you BRAT!" Tazuna turned to Naruto and had a smile on his face, he went over to him and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders and laughed. "It's been too long Naruto, how are you!"

"I'm alright ji-san, but i don't have time to talk I need to get to the boat" Tazuna nods and leads Naruto to the boat. After saying goodbye, Naruto boarded and the boat took off, and headed towards a new world.

**(no we're not ending there Agito: OH HELL NO WE'RE NOT! Could you please switch to Akito, I can stand him more. Agito: FUCK YOU)**

After three days of sea travel, Naruto sees something that signifies his destination, a bigass statue of a green lady, holding a torch, and a tomb, Naruto shook his head as he would never understand why Americans did what they did. Once the boat landed Naruto got off and started to look for his new apartment. As he's walking, he just happened to be walking next to a bank, that just happened to get robbed at that exact moment. "_Really my luck is the worst!"_ He sighed and went to work, only he heard the sound of a horse whinny he turned and saw a girl riding a horse charging at the bandits. Not one to be upstaged, Naruto uses his wind transportation and gets in between the bandits and, with the dull edge of Kusanagi, knocks both the criminals out and disappears back into the crowd. The girl however sees where he went and says, "Hey you! The guy who just did that!"

Naruto is surprised that someone from beyond the veil could've tracked his movements. He turns to the girl and sees her eyes widen. She snarls after seeing his face, and dismounts her horse and draws her sword, and rushes towards Naruto. She goes to the quick kill to his head. Naruto draws Kusanagi and blocks her blow. "WOAH, what gives? Normally I like to know why I'm being attacked, by such a beautiful young lady."

The girl growls at him, "You were there, you were there when Master died, You had a sword and did NOTHING! You just walked away! WHY, why didn't you do anything to help him!?" The girl yelled at him, with an accent Naruto didn't recognize, but he recognized the girl. Her red semi-curly hair, blue eyes, and face all looked the same from that time. She was wearing a cowboy hat, and a mask that did nothing to hide her identity, they were in the shape of a many sided star on each eye, with an orange shirt with many brown designs on it, orange and black cowboy boots, and orange shorts. She was the second pupil of Mifune. He saw her only once, on the day Mifune died.

**(Flashback)**

Naruto was training in a clearing practising his Wind Barrage technique, when he heard a scream. "MASTER! NO!" wondering what was going on Naruto rushes to the edge of the forest where he was training, he sees Mifune fighting a person he could tell was a demon, because he could sense the yokai in him (Don't ask me how, but if you've seen or played the game then you know Ranmaru sounds like a girl, but he's male), he had Skin so white it would make Orochimaru look like he had a tan, red eyes, green hair, but the weirdest thing was he had two bunny ears. He was wearing a black cloak that only covered his body, so his head was in plain sight, he had two small purple lines on his forehead, and wield a scythe. Naruto could see Mifune's lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying, looked over at the other side of the river and saw a girl with red semi-curly hair, she wore a white button down shirt, and an orange blouse, her hair was kept back by a white bandanna, and he had blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Mifune take a plunge off of a waterfall. Heart racing, Naruto turned towards the forest and towards the path that would take him down the waterfall. But it was too late, there he saw the mangled body of his master, shredded by the rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. Naruto fell to his knees and let the tears behind his eyes flow down his face. That day he vowed to get stronger, faster and never let anyone who he cared about die.

**(Flashback KAI)**

Naruto realized that he was daydreaming and his body was going on autopilot, just blocking the girls attacks. Deciding he had enough of it, he disappeared into the wind, knocked her sword out of her hands, and pointed Kusanagi at her neck. He made a mental note to thank Sasuke for loaning him his sword.

The girl was now on her knees and her head was down. "Why don't you finish me off, and let me be with master again?" Naruto realized that the girl was crying, he merely pulled the sword away from her neck and sheathed it.

"I won't kill you, after all, Mifune was my master too." The girls eyes widened and turned around, only to see that the Naruto was gone.

Naruto was now at the shoreline looking out at the sea, thinking to himself. "_Mifune, I'm sorry I couldn't help you. If only I was faster back then, then maybe I could have done something."_ Naruto shook his head, Mifune wouldn't want to see him like this. He turn to resume his search, but stopped when he heard what he could only describe as a worried mumble.

"Hmm… where am I? I think I got all balled up at that last crossroad." Naruto turned to see that the girl he just crossed swords with was now, however her attire has changed. He was now wearing the white head bad he remembered, and orange and white polo shirt, orange shorts,with a brown belt, no mask, and her chakra felt different. He shrugged that taught off and went over to the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?" Naruto asked. This however since the girl was too far in her own world, she didn't notice Naruto and ran right into him. "OOF!" they both said.

The girl took a few steps back and said "OH mercy me are you alright? Here lemme just…" She started but Naruto cut her off.

"It's OK, it'll take more than a light bump to hurt me. While I have your attention, are you OK you were mumbling something you you're self. Oh where are my manners, names Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, but you can call me Naruto if you want." Naruto dusted himself off and stuck his hand out.

The girl took the hand in a firm shake, "Howdy Naruto, I'm Gemini Sunrise, you can call me Gemini, I hate to admit this, but I'm lost, I'm trying to get to my apartment in the village." Gemini looked down depressed.

Naruto smiled at her and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, I was heading to the village, myself, I even have a map. We can go together. Would you mind if I call you Gemini-chan?"

Gemini smiled brightly and nodded, "SURE, then can I call you foxy, since you have those tattoos on your cheeks."

Naruto chuckled, "Sure, but they're not tattoos they're birthmarks. Well then shall we get going?" Gemini nodded, but noticed that there was a sword on the ground next to Naruto.

"Oh this must be yours, let me get it for ya." Gemini bends down to get it.

"NO DON'T" Naruto tried to warn her but it was too late, Gemini picked up the sword, and immediately dropped it and gave a yelp.

"What the heck, it felt like...I got...stabbed." Gemini suddenly fell over and passed out.

"GOD DAMMIT! *sigh* luckily I have an antidote for Kusanagi's poison on stand-by." Naruto activated a seal on his arm and out popped a vial of black liquid, he opened Gemini's mouth and poured it down her throat. He then picked her up piggyback style, and headed towards the village.

He found the apartment building and entered. he found his new apartment, he heard sound coming from the other side and knocked on the door. "Excuse me is anyone in here?" He heard footsteps approach the door.

Once the door opened and in front of him were two girls. One girl was a tall woman with short blonde hair, she wore what appeared to be a maid costume and the other girl, had long brown hair and was wearing a blue kimono with flowers on it. "AH, what did you do to Gemini!?" cried the little girl, fearing for her friends well being.

"Calm down, I didn't do anything, she just grabbed my sword without my permission, and she got stabbed by its poison. Don't worry I gave her the antidote, she'll be fine." The little girl looked at Naruto with a dangerous glare. "I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I was told that this is going to be my room for my stay here."

"OH you're the new guy? Well we've been keeping this place nice and tidy while no one was using it. I'm Cherry Cocker(not making that up it's her english name) I run the watering hole at the theater where you'll be working, and this little tyke is Anri, she runs the souvenir shop there too."

"Hey Cherry, don't tell some stranger my name, and at that a boy!" Cried the girl identified as Anri, Naruto figured that she was shy, or hated boys, or both, he was guessing the last choice. Cherry seemed nice, if a bit flirtatious, given how she was dressed, and how she was giving a nice view of her cleavage. The two were bickering back and forth, but he stopped them when he said.

"Pardon my interruption, but if you don't mind I'd like to let Gemini here have a rest and the floor isn't the best place for that." This snapped the two and they stepped out of his way as he took Gemini to his bed. Cherry and Anri left saying they had work to do. After 5 minutes Gemini finally came to.

"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Asked Gemini, Naruto chuckled.

"Glad you're up Gemini-chan. I'm very sorry for what happened, I should have warned you that Kusanagi will only let those he funds worthy to hold him, only one else he injects a very lethal poison, if I wasn't there, I don't mean to scare you but, you would have died in half and hour." Gemini's eyes widened upon hearing this, but relax seeing the clock saying it was 7:56 about half an hour since she had been walking, wait 7:56!

"OH DARN! I need to go Foxy, I start working in 5 minutes and I need tah hightail it to make it." Gemini started for the door, but she stumbles and her legs were shaking, she was stopped when Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Wait Gemini-chan, you're still recovering from the poison, besides I can get us there faster than you can run." Gemini was confused by this, but before she knew it she felt a strong gust of wind and suddenly she was at the theater. She suddenly felt dizzy, Naruto braced her so she could get her bearings.

"What in tarnations was that?" Asked Gemini.

"What was a technique of mine, called wind transportation, for you see I'm a ninja. I was called here by Mr. Sunnyside to help out at the theater." he gave her his trademark foxy grin.

"Are ya really? That's great then I'll be able to hang out with ya more often." Gemini and Naruto hear footsteps approching them. They turn to see a woman who look like she was in her early twenties, she had long dirty blonde hair, wore a blue female suit(don't know how to explain it. **Agito:THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING DIPSHIT!.** Redbid691: don't make me come over there and rip off that eyepatch.) "Ah Mrs Altair, sorry for being late, but I had a bit of a run in with the new guy." she turns to Naruto, "Foxy this is Ratchet Altair, mine, and now your, boss, Mrs Altair this is Nama… Namu… Name."

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, at your service. But you can call me Naruto," He gives a bow, "I look forward to working with you." Ratchet waves a hand in front of her face.

"Please there's no need to bow to me Naruto, I'm only the manager, the real boss is up on the roof, come I'll take you to him." Naruto noded and followed.

"Catch ya later Gemini-chan." He waved to her and she mirrored his action.

Ratchet took Naruto to an elevator and pushed the button for the rooftop. Upon reaching the roof, once the doors opened Naruto flt the rush of air, he could smell the flowers with out seeing them, there were tulips, orchids, lilies, and roses(**Agito:What no pansies, you pussy HAHAHA**, Redbird: OK one more interruption and I'm getting Ikki). Once his eyes got used to the sudden brightness he saw that the roof had a lot of open space, the only things there were a small white building, and resting area surrounded by flowers, the resting area had a small white table, white chairs, and a nice vase of flowers. Ratchet motions Naruto towards the white building. Upon entering Naruto saw that there was only one room, the room was filled with bookcases, small statues, and two big flags behind a desk. At the desk sat a man who had had brown hair cut in a bowl style, he wore black oval glasses, a white suit, with a purple button down shirt, with a black tie with white stripes going down it. "Ah Ratchet, is this him?" asked the man.

"Yes Mr. Sunnyside, this is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, sent per your request."

Naruto bowed to Sunnyside, "Ohayo Sunnyside-san, you can call me Naruto if you want, I look forward to working at the theater." Sunnyside laughs at this.

"At ease Naruto, you don't have to be so formal with me, you can call me Sunny-san, I am the owner of this lovely theater. starting tomorrow, you will be working as the acolyte, Ratchet will tell you where you will be working, you will be starting tomorrow." he then pulls out a bundle of clothes, "here is your uniform, inside it is what is known as a phone-watch, it's a phone, a watch, a radio, and a camera, and you will occasionally be doing some cleaning, when there isn't a show. Work hard, Naruto."

Naruto bows, "Thank you Sunny-san, I won't let you down." He turns and leaves the building, Ratchet then turns to Sunnyside.

"So you're not going to tell him that he really came here to help the STAR division?"

"I'm putting him to a test, to see how he acts and what he believes in. Will he try to convince us that he deserves to be on the team, or will he prove it?" Sunnyside smiles.

Naruto makes his way back to the main lobby. Where he saw two people, he didn't see before. One was a tall black woman, she looked to be about 6' 2'', with black hair tied back in a bun, she wore a suit similar to Ratchets only it was black, underneath she wore a white button down shirt, and a green tie. She had an aer of justice and superiority about her, she seemed like the kind of person who would demand respect from you and take none of your shit. The other person was much shorter than the black woman, she looked Japanese and also had black hair, but hers was shot and cut just above her shoulders, she wore a purple suit, with a white button down shirt, and red tie, she also wore matching purple shorts.

The black woman looks at Naruto with an irritated look, "Who's the kid?" Was her first question, "Look, kid I don't know what your mommy and daddy told you but you can't just come in here without adult supervision, come on" the black woman went to grab Naruto's hand. "Let's go find your parents. If you want an autograph, wait till after the next show." Before the black woman to take Naruto anywhere, he moved his hand away from her.

"I think you misunderstand something here, I'm not lost, I'm not a kid, and I don't want an autograph. I'm going to work here, starting tomorrow, I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, please to meet you." Naruto said kindly, even though he was getting told he look like a kid.

The black woman laughed at this, "Haha very funny kid, but seriously lets get going." The black woman tries to take him with her again, but she is stopped, when she realizes that the kid won't budge.

"Listen lady, I really am going to work, here do you not see the bundle under my arm, it's my uniform." But the lady wasn't listening she continued to pull on his arm. ratchet came down the hallway to see one of her colleagues trying to rip their new employee's arm off.

"Cheiron what are you doing!?" Ratchet yelled. The now named Cheiron looked at Ratchet.

"Ratchet good timing, could you tell this kid that he needs to go, now?" Cheiron was still struggling against Naruto's arm.

"Cheiron this is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto he'll be working here from now on, so please stop trying to rip his arm off." Cheiron's eyes widen upon hearing this.

"Wait, this kid is going to be working here?" Cheiron now looked angry, "dammit Sunnyside, now you've gone too far. Come with me kid."

Finally getting fed up with having his arm ripped off, he lets Cheiron lead him. He was now going back to the office that he just left, and now this angry woman was yelling at Sunnyside,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL SUNNYSIDE? You know that it is against the law for a minor to work. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sunnyside just smiled "Ah Mrs. Archer, I see you've met our newest member, but I'm confused, I have not hired a minor. If you are referring to Naruto here, then you are mistaken."

"He's right Cheiron-san." Naruto spoke up, Cheiron turned to him "I'm 19 years old, just short, Sunny-san I believe that you have a copy of my birth certificate, incase this problem came up."

Sunnyside reached into his desk, and pulled out a piece of paper and waved it, "I have it right here Naruto, Cheiron if you would care to take a look, to verify that it is legit."

Cheiron grabbed the paper, and looked at the date, it stated october 10th 1996, nineteen years ago. Cheiron looked over at Naruto, who took the bottom of his left eyelid and pulled it down while sticking his tongue out. Cheiron growled at him, "Listen just 'cause you may not be a kid in terms of age, you are still a kid in my eyes. So don't get cocky with me. Do your job, and stay in line."

"Teme." Naruto says under his breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And just what does that mean!?" asked Cheiron.

"Subaru will tell you, it has no direct translation, but it is equivalent to bitch, or fucker in english" answered a new voice, Naruto recognized her as the other girl that was with Cheiron.

Speaking of whom, Cheiron was now pissed, she picked Naruto up by the collar and got right in his face, "You little, didn't your parents ever teach you not to swear." Not her best move.

"No, seeing as my parents died, a few minutes after I was born, and the only people who I saw as family are either dead, or not here, now let me go before I break your arm." Naruto said that last part while leaking KI(killer intent), which made Cheiron drop him right away.

"Sorry kid, I didn't know." Appologised Cheiron.

Naruto merely said, "I don't want pity, pity doesn't do anything but make other people feel bad. Why don't we just forget about this and start over. I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, I hope we can work well together. Why don't you guys tell me about yourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, things like that." He gave a bow to the others.

"I'm Cheiron Archer, I work here and as a lawyer in harlem, I'm also an actress here at the theater, and a member of the New york combat review STAR divisionI like justice, New York, and hotdogs. I dislike criminals, losing in court, and rapist especially, my hobby is preparing for a performance, and for a court battle, and my dream for the future is to be new yorks best lawyer." Cheiron finished.

"Subaru's name is Subaru, she is a member of the STAR division along with Cheiron she likes tea, fans, and looking at the stars, she dislikes rain, idiots, and people who get in her way. he hobbies are looking at the stars, drinking tea and practicing for the next dreams for the future are to have a long life and enjoy her time in this world." Subaru finished. Naruto didn't like that she still held that aura of superiority around her.

"I'll go next, my name is Ratchet Altair, I'm the commander of the STAR division, I like working on plays, sharpening my skills, and protecting New York, I dislike being weak, anyone who tries to attack New York, and paper work. My hobbies are training to get better, and helping around the theater. My dream for the future is to bring peace to New York, and make this theater the most successful in New York."

"And finally I'm Michael J Sunnyside I run this theater and am in charge of the STAR division and this Little lip theater, My likes are plays, New York, and the people i work with. My dislikes are the same as Ratchets, my hobbies is coming up with plays to perform, and my dream for the future is a safe and peaceful New York."

"Well then, I'll finish off, you already know my name, so I'll skip that. My likes are my friends, training, and ramen. My dislikes are perverts, rapists, traitors, the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and a certain snake asshole who is now dead. My hobbies are training, gardening, and playing music. My dreams for the future are to have a family and liver with them till the day I die."

"You know how to play an instrument?" asked Ratchet surprised.

"Would you like me to demonstrate?" asked Naruto

"Please do, you can use the theater room." Ratchet then leads Naruto to the theater and allows him access to the orchestra pit. Naruto pulls of the **Shadow clone Jutsu**, surprising everyone but Sunnyside, who already knew, Naruto also activated some seals on his arms and out popped some guitars. Naruto tunes himself up and once he was satisfied he told the clone to play a song called "_I'll face myself battle reincarnation"_. Once he started the rest of the STAR division was blown away by the sound that Naruto was producing from the instruments. The piece started out nice with the piano playing a very nice tune, with the violins backing them up, but then once the drums came in, the song took a drastic, yet acceptable turn to more of a rock and roll song, then melded well with the orchestra. At the end of the song a single violin played a nice solo and the song ended. Naruto opened his eyes and saw that everyone, was staring at him wide eyed with their mouths agape.

"What's with those looks, do i have something on my face?" Naruto asked with a smirk

Ratchet was the first one to snap out of the stuper, "how do you play so well, I thought you were in a war, when did you learn?"

"My sensei convinced me to learn, to take my mind off of the what was happening in the war, plus it's a total chick magnet." He said that last part with his trademark foxy grin.

"WOAH, woah, woah, woah. You were in a war? What are you a child soldier?" Cheiron acked.

"No, I'm a ninja from the village of Konohagakure. At a young age we are trained to be killers, I fought in a war at the age of 17, but that was normal for my village. It's a little sad that I've probably seen more battle then all of you combined. I also doubt that i was brought here to be an acolyte, why was I really called here?" He asked dispelling his clones.

"You are very insightful Naruto, it is infact true, you were not called here to rip tickets and help people find their seats. I would like to extend an invitation to you, would you like to Join the STAR division."

"I would like to know what the STAR division, before I join it." Naruto replied

"That is understandable, the STAR division is our organization, we protect the people of New York from any threat, the three women that you see here, are the veterans, they are the ones you ask any questions you have, and you do what they say. Ratchet is the commander, she will tell you what to do. They have fought against many powerful enemies, and mechs, they know what they're doing"

"OK, Quick question, how do they fight powerful enemies, when I can only sense chakra from Subaru-san?" Naruto inquired.

Subaru was surprised that Naruto could sense the chakra she had, she had suppressed it to the point where it was non existent, Sunnyside just smiled, "Well they use our name sake, please come with me and I will show you." Sunnyside beckoned Naruto to follow.

After leading him down a secret passage in his office, Naruto came face to face with three rather large mechanical machines. They looked humanoid, with jet boosters on their backs. Naruto could also sense that there were generators that held some extra chakra to run the machines. "Wow, these things look complicated, if you expect me to man one of them, then you're out of luck. Besides it's not my style, I've taken hits from condensed gravity, flames that can burn anything, and winds equaling that of a mach 5 tornado, my body has become quite resistant to damage, besides, my fighting style requires me to be exposed to the wind, inside of a robot, I can't do that."

"Well then it's good that we had this made," Sunnyside threw what looked like a pullover long sleeve shirt. "That shirt is specially made by someone from your home country, given a beyond the veil spin, it can resist what he called Amaterasu for 5 minutes of constant exposure. I would ask you to add seals to it to enable it to fly, since most of our battles take place in the sky at some point or another."

Naruto nodded and put the shirt in a seal on his arm, "is there anything else you wanted to show me?" He asked

"No, but I will suggest you go get some rest and prepare for a hard days work, we have a big show tomorrow, hope you can handle it."

"I've taken on people who believe themselves gods, I think I can handle a little hussle and bussle." Naruto said smirking, he walked out of the secret chamber and made his way out of the theater. He stopped however when he saw Gemini, she looked like she was trying to reach a higher part of the wall she was cleaning. Naruto couldn't help himself and he walked over to her and asked, "Having trouble Gemini-chan?"

The southern girl jumped once she heard his voice "Don't sneak up on a girl like that Foxy, you scared the heck out ah me, and yes I'm havin a little trouble reaching the top of the wall, I would get a step ladder, but since you're here, could you give me a boost and help me with these last jobs? I need to finish this wall and change some of the lights in the hallways." Gemini then unleashed a technique that all girls, whether they were ninja or civilian, knew, that could make a man quack in his boots. The dreaded **PUPPYDOG EYES NO JUTSU**, Naruto just smiled.

"You don't need to try and convince me, I'm always happy to help a friend. Besides it'll give us a chance to get to know one and other." Naruto gave a flashy grin at Gemini and she sighed in relief.

"I'd like that a lot Foxy, thank ya for the help. I guess I'll go first, I originally came from Texas, but I came here because mah master said that if he ever died I should come here and make a livin or mahself. Mah master taught me how to wield a sword, and a lot of life lessons. One of his lessons was about forgivin my enemies, How did it go?" Gemini asked herself as she was cleaning the top of the wall.

"Punish the offence, pity the offender. Right?" Naruto said from his position below Gemini.

"Yeah! That's it, how did you know?" Gemini inquired

"mifune was also my master for a few months, he taught me the sword style that my mother was known for, the Blade of the Wind style, but in our spars, I picked up how to use the Mifune Ryu Kenpo as well. Can we have a spar after we're done here?"

Gemini was both surprise and happy, she had found someone who had been trained by her master as well and she could spar with, "Sure, I'd love ta spar once we're done here." Gemini said excitedly, she threw her hands into the aid in excitement, which caused Naruto to almost lose his balance, but luckily he got it back quickly. "Why don't ya tell me bout yerself Foxy?"

"OK, I come from beyond the veil from a village known as Konohagakure from the Elemental Nations. I have been trained to be a ninja since the age of 10, and have seen my fair share of battles, infact I was one of the hero of the last war my country had, me and my brother in all but blood Sasuke won the war together. Speaking of siblings, do you have an older sister Gemini?" Naruto asked remembering his time at the bank when some one who look an awful lot like Gemini attacked him using the Mifune Ryu Kenpo.

Gemini got down from Naruto's shoulders and spoke"Yeah, she came here with me, she was also trained by Master, she isn't around a lot but she's here, he name is Geminine, she's mah twin, but shes older by a few minutes. She took master's death pretty hard, since our parents died when we were younger we both saw master as a father figure. This way Foxy, there are three lights in this hallway that need to be changed, I'll go get the spares, just wait under one of the lights from me to come back, kay?" Naruto nodded and Gemini walked off.

Naruto took this time to think about what he had just learned, "_So the girl I ran into at the bank was Geminine, I was wondering why she and Gemini looked so similar, yet felt different, they're chakra signatures were similar enough that I had to ask, but there's something else she's not telling me. But that does confirm my suspicion that they are related, but it feels like there's something else."_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off when he heard Gemini coming towards him.

"Sorry for the wait, the darn things were hidin on the top shelf." Gemini came back with the spare light bulbs.

Naruto waved his hand in front of his face, "There's no need to worry Gemini-chan, now come one this won't fix itself." Naruto bent down on one knee letting Gemini getting on his shoulders. They then continued their earlier conversation. "you mentioned that your parents died when you were young, sorry to bring it up, but I wanted to let you know that I'm the same, way. My parents Died the same day I was born so I never got to know them, and I didn't have the best childhood due to certain circumstances, that I'd rather not go into at this moment, but there were people in my village who I saw as my family, I had a grandfather, a grandmother, a big sister, a little brother, and a fraternal twin to them I was able to live the life I did. How bout you Gemini-chan, did you have people who treated you like family?" Naruto asked as he walked to the next light.

Gemini thought for a while, "Yeah, there were lots of people back in Texas, and then the people here and in the village, they're all nice and friendly to me. Mifune was the only person I saw as a father figure, but I suppose Ratchet, Cheiron, and Subaru are like big sisters to me, then of course Geminine's mah real big sister, so yeah I have people like that too." Gemini then took a pause as she put the light. She then asked "Hey Foxy, have you ever lost someone important to you? I mean we both lost Master, but did you lose anyone else? If ya don't want to share then ya don't have ta."

Naruto spoke as he walked to the last light, "It's OK, its better to tell someone then keep it bottled up any way. Yes I've lost people, I lost one of my grandfather figures, he was our village leader, his name was Sarutobi Hiruzen, he was a kind caring leader who was always watching out for me throughout my childhood. I also lost my god-father, while he was a shameless pervert but he was a great man, I was named after one of the characters in his book, A Tale of a Gutsy Ninja, after he died I decided to be more like the character from that book, I would fight for justice and peace, I did and now the elemental nations are in peace. I also lost someone who I had just met, he was a boy named Haku, he helped me perfect my nindo, my ninja way, I will protect my precious people with my life if I must." Naruto took a break as he passed Gemini the bulb. "You admire Samurai right Gemini-chan, do you have a code of honor?"

"Yeah, I took Masters lesons to heart, I will not fight for revenge, I will fight for freedom," Naruto could feel Gemini's chakra spike slightly, "I really want to join the STAR division, and help them keep New York safe." Gemini had finished changing the light and Naruto bent down for her to got off. As Gemini got off, she spoke ot Naruto again, "Thanks for helping me, and talking to me Foxy I feel better talkin to somebody, so how bout that spar?" Naruto saw the fire in Gemini's eyes and nodded.

"Alright Gemini-chan, do you have a bokken with you, since we both know the Mifune Ryu Kenpo, would you like me to fight with that or the secret style that Mifune taught me?"

Gemini thought as she and Naruto walked towards the front door, "I have mah own bokken, and sure I'd like to see how god you got just from watching Master." Naruto nodded.

Naruto and Gemini made some more small talk on their way back to the village. Gemini turned to Naruto, "Lets meet at central park and we can spar." Naruto nodded and went to home to grab his bokken. After asking directions to central park, Naruto got to the park, and spotte Gemini.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I'm still new to this place so I had to ask for directions on how to get here. Sorry again." Naruto gave a bow in apology."

Gemini was getting flustered "No I wasn't waitin that long, there's no need for you to bow so low for me." After Naruto got up, Gemini go into a stance. "Ya ready to get your but wooped?" Gemini asked with viger.

"I hate to get your hopes down, but it is you who will lose. Kami this feels like a samurai movie." Naruto said as he too got into a stance.

They both charged at each other, Gemini swung to the side of Naruto's head, he blocked and pushed the sword away and took a swing to her midsection, which she also blocked. "Fer someone who only learned how to fight like this from watchin and practicin, you know your way around a blade." Gemini complimented. She then attacked his shoulder, but he dodged and attacked, spun around and went for a diagonal attack from her bottom left to her top right. Gemini took a step back to avoid the attack, and readied an overhead attack. As it came down Naruto swatted it mid swing, with enough force to cause Gemini to lose her grip on it, Naruto then put his blade to the throat.

"I win Gemini-chan," Naruto smiled and went to go and pick up Gemini's bokken for her.

"Wow Foxy, I've never had anyone to train against, but I could give Master a run for his money, as we say here, but you beat me in no time flat. Yer amazin!"

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head "It's really nothing, I just have more experience than you, you can only get better. Wanna go for a few more rounds?" Gemini nodded and they continued for many hours into the night. Naruto noticed how dark it was and "sheathed" his sword and bowed to Gemini how did the same. "I think that's enough for today, shall I walk you home?" He offered, Gemini nodded and they made their way back to the village.

As they were walking, Gemini asked "Hey Foxy, when you said you have more experience, does that mean you've fought other people?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I already told the others this but I suppose, you deserve to know too, I come from beyond the veil, so I have incredible powers, I have control of chakra, I can multiply myself, command large wind storms, and even do this." He then created a rasengan, "this is what is known as a Jutsu called the Rasengan, now sadly you can't learn how to use this, since to use chakra you have to start young, otherwise your chakra coils, the part of you that holds chakra, are closed up, and unusable. I wish there was something I could do, but I can't." Naruto said apologetically.

"It's alright, I don't really want to do that stuff, I'm more into the Samurai side of that, havin a code of honor, fightin with only your own strength, that's what I look up to, don't get me wrong, Ninja's are cool too, but I like Samurai more." Gemini said with a far off look.

Naruto chuckled, "No offence taken Gemini-chan, I can respect your decision." After finally getting back to the village, Naruto and Gemini went their separate ways back to their houses. Gemini went to sleep, but Naruto didn't, he then went to Gemini's apartment window to check on her, when he got there, she saw the door just close, he then went to the front door and stood off to the side, out of direct sight.

Naruto could sense a familiar chakra signature approaching the door, as he waited, he saw, who he thought was Gemini, but realized that the chakra felt different, he then realized it was Geminine. "Checking on your sister?" This cause Geminine to jump, not expecting to find anyone here. Hse turns quickly to see the guy who defeated her with no issue back at the bank.

"You could say that, what are you doing here?" She asked with venom in her voice, obviously still miffed at the fact that she lost to him.

"The same thing you are, how ever I wasn't going to enter her room? What were you really doing?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"That is none of yer business! I've seen you hanging around her, and I don't like it." Geminine then pulled her sword, and aimed it at Naruto, " I saw you sparin with her, and I'll let you know, I'm the better swordswoman, HAAAAAAH!" she then charged at him preparing to chop his head off. Only for him to duck the strike, get up quickly, grab her arm, and aimed a fist at her gut.

"Lets not continue this here, you want to fight me, lets take it somewhere else." He then activate his wind transportation, and took both of them to the park. Upon arrival Geminine became discombobulated.

"What the Sam Hill was that!?" She asked in a rage.

"Wind transportation. Now do you wish to continue?" he put his hands into his pockets, and appeared to be laid back, but a trained eye could see that he was ready for whatever she was planning to do. Geminine was now infuriated, this guy had the audacity to take her lightly. She rushed at him, going for a diagonal slash, from his top left to his bottom right. Naruto just shifted to his left to avoid the strike, and Geminine then made a horizontal cut that went from her left to right, Naruto just backed up slightly to avoid it.

They played this game for half an hour till Geminine finally had enough and screamed "Fight back you coward!" She rushed him again.

"Oh I am, you just haven't realized it yet." Naruto said with no emotion. He then snapped his fingers, while simultaneously releasing releasing a wave of chakra, activating seals he had placed on Geminine while he was dodging her attacks. Suddenly Geminine froze on the spot.

"What the hell?" She asked through partly clenched teeth.

"While I was dodging your attacks I placed special seals on you, which cause the joints and muscles to lock up, it is usually used to restrain criminals, but I'm wasn't call the most unpredictable ninja back home for nothing." Naruto then flashed his fox grin and chuckled jovially.

"Grr, how cowardly, have you no honor!?" Cried the now restrained girl. Naruto only chuckled at her.

"I'm a ninja, not a samurai, our code of honor is to win by any means that you see fit, so now that I have you in captivity, I'll ask again, what were you doing in Gemini's room?" he asked with a serious face.

"I just wanted to make sure that she was alright, and to see if you put anything on her, but you didn't, so I was going to look around the town, I have a feeling the person responsible for Masters death is here, but will only operate at night, I would have checked around the city for a few hours, then I would have gone home, nothin else."

Naruto believed decided to believe her, even though he could tell there was something else going on, "Kai!" the seals then deactivated, and disappeared, Geminine fell to the ground with a grunt and groan. Nauto turned and walked away, btu Geminine ran at him again. This time Naruto disappeared from her vision and she suddenly felt the cold of metal against her throat. She then realized Naruto had bent her arms and held her own sword to her throat. "I thought you were a samurai, isn't it dishonorable to strike an opponent who's back is to you?" Naruto released Geminine, "I am more powerful than you ever will be because I have seen the heat of war, I have fought against people who had the power to command the elements, to me you are another thug with a sword, the only two reasons I don't kill you is because You're Gemini's sister, and I don't want that death on my conscience." Naruto then wind transported away, leaving Geminine to think about how out matched she was.

Naruto yawned as he appeared in his room, he then flopped onto his bed and drifted to the land of sweet dreams and ramen.

**(meanwhile back in Konoha, earlier that day)**

It had been 6 hours since Naruto left the village, and to everyone with felt weird, Naruto seemed to bring a certain light and cheer to everyday that would rub off on everyone. Without him it wasn't there anymore, however there were three people who were hit the most. One was Sakura Haruno, she was sitting in her room, holding a picture of her, Naruto and Sasuke after the war had ended. Naruto had his hands around both her and sasuke's waists, while Sasuke had an arm around his neck, and Sakura had one around his back. They were all there, smiling like idiots, covered in blood and bruises, and the only thing that Sakura could think of when she saw this photo was, "You brought a special light into my life Naruto, you can even make a situation like this heart-warming, but now that you're gone, so is that life. Ever since I married Sasuke, I haven't felt the same, I feel sad, when I should feel happy. I finally have the man of my dreams, so why do I feel sad?" Sakura asks with tears threatening to roll down her face.

Sasuke was outside the door, and gave a sad smile, "I know why Sakura, you don't love me." Sakura was surprised when she heard Sasuke. "You love Naruto don't you?" Sakura was taken aback by this accusation, "And before you claim it isn't true, think about it. Naruto was always there to cheer you up when I was undercover, he liked you, even your forehead, he thought you were strong, smart, and beautiful. While I agree with him, he appreciates you more than I ever will. Sakura at our wedding, while Naruto had that smile on,I went over to his apartment, he was in tears, trying to convince himself you were with a better man. He was destroyed."

Sakura was shocked by this, why didn't Naruto to say anything, did he think it would make her happy if her gave her up? Why would he do this to himself? That idiot, that wonderful, amazing, generous idiot.

"Sakura, Naruto has the biggest heart in the world, he would lose an arm if it meant making one of his precious people happy, so if you really want to be happy, go ask Hokage-sama where he went and go get'em." After a good three minutes of sitting there thinking about it, Sakura smiled and said "Sasuke, thank you, this means a lot." Sakura got up and kissed Sasuke on the lips, then ran off towards the Hokage tower. Sasuke smiled and walked over to his room. Only to see that Karin had set up candles, flower petals, mood music, and was laying on the bed, completely nude, except for her glasses.

"You sure took your time getting here, lover boy." Karin said with a lust filled voice.

Sasuke only smirked, he loosened his sash and started stripping, slowly, "there was traffic."

"Oh you poor thing, come here and let me make it all better." Karin said as Sasuke got on the bed. They both embraced and shared a long heated kiss. Sasuke Grabbed at her breasts, and started kneading them.

"_I love being the last of my clan!"_ Sasuke thought, as the two made like rabbits for the next 3 hours.

**(With Sakura)**

Sakura was hopping from rooftop to rooftop, making her way the the tower. Upon arrival she met with Shizune in front of the door, "Hey Shizune, can I talk with shison in, I need to talk to her, it's important."

"Sure Sakura-san, go right ahead." Shizune nodded for Sakura to enter.

Sakura bowed to Shizune, and knocked on the door. "Enter." was what came after her knock.

Sakura entered the Hokage's chamber, inside sitting at her desk, she had since recovered from when she deactivated her genjutsu, she had reapplied it and looked better than ever. "Sakura, what a pleasant surprise, what can I do for you?" she asked as she took a swig from a sake jug.

Sakura didn't waste any time "Shison, I would like to go and be with Naruto!" This causes Tsunade to do a spit take. After a small coughing fit, Tsunade asked.

"Why do you suddenly want to be with Naruto, I thought you were with Sasuke? what happened, did he do anything to you?"

Sakura quickly waved her hands out in front of her. "NO, NO, NO, Sasuke didn't do anything, he just helped me realize that, I love Naruto." Sakura realized what she had just said, and covered her mouth, hoping that would pull the words back into her mouth. But it didn't.

Tsunade was first shocked, her eyes widened, but then she got a sly smirk, "Oh really, and just what, pretell, to you love about him."

Now embarrassed, and blushing so much it would make Hinata look like she only had a sunburn, Sakura said in a shaky voice, "w-we-well, h-he thinks that I'm smart, strong and doesn't make fun of my forehead. He always tried to cheer me up when Sasuke used to reject me, he made me laugh, and while he used to act like an idiot when we were younger, he changed ever since the war. I guess that's when I realized I liked him." Sakura said at the end she was rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

Tsunade just smiled "Well Sakura sounds like, you've got it bad for our blonde knucklehead. Alright you can go and be with him, one ONE condition." Sakura waited in silence for the condition "You make sure that you get your man."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes Ma-am!" Sakura bowed.

"Alright, show this document to Tazuna in Wave, he'll know what to do. I'll send a message to Naruto's "supervisor" and let him know that you're coming."

Sakura nodded and made her way towards the front gate of the village. Tsunade just shook her head, "Ah young love." She turns towards her pile of paper work and was surprised that is had tripled in size since she had last stopped. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THAT!"

**(Back to Naruto, the next day)**

Naruto woke up from a very pervy dream, he was dreaming that Sakura had come to New York, joined the STAR division, and after they're first big battle, she had gone into his room, was waiting on his bed, covered in nothing but ramen broth, and noodles, and she was letting him eat it off of her, and then having some of the best sex of his life. He shook his head, that would never happen, she was with sasuke back in the elemental nations. He did his morning routine, got into his new uniform, and headed to the theater. Upon entering he saw that Anri and Cherry were set up at their stands. Naruto goes over to Anri first, "Morning Anri,m I wanted to talk to you about when we first met."

Anri looked nervus, "What about it?" She asked.

"I just wanted to say that I believe we got off on the wrong foot, we will be working together from here on out, so if there's anything I can do to get you to trust me, or even tolerate me, then please let me know." Naruto then walked away letting Anri think about what he said. Naruto then walked over to Cherry's stand, "Hey Cherry, how have you been?" asked Naruto.

"I've been doing fine, fishcake." Cherry says with smile, and laughs when Naruto drops his head.

"Dammit, why do they always go with that translation, it's supposed to mean Maelstrom, not the ramen topping. Seriously mom what were you thinking, naming me after the character that also happened to be named after ramen. *sigh* any way, I wanted to know if there was anything I could do to help you with?"

"Well there are these dishes that need to get done, if you do them for me I may pay you back later." Cherry winks at Naruto.

"*laugh* I've been tricked by the far too many times for it to work on me now, You don't plan on paying me back for anything. But I'll still help you, since I'm such a nice guy." he puts his hands in a cross and says '_Kage bushin no jutsu'_ and summoned a copy of himself and told it to help Cherry, it gets behind the counter, and starts washing the cups and dishes. Cherry was surprised, she was kidding about him helping her with such a menial task, and he even used his powers to help her. "What's with that face, we have a saying back home, if you make that face then it'll stay like that, and we wouldn't want that to happen, now would we." Naruto smiled and walked off, he then heard Anri giggling, either because he made a fool of Cherry, or because he of his earlier misfortune, he didn't care which, all that matters is that he got her to smile.

He saw Gemini, who seemed to be in discomfort. "Hey Gemini-chan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, foxy, yeah my shoulders, and knees are feeling stiff, can you give me a hand, I need to clean the halls, and the managers office, can you give me a hand? I can do the hall, but I feel that Ratchets office will be too hard for me to do, can you do it, PLEASE?" Gemini asked while giving the PDP(Puppy Dog Pout)

"You don't need to beg Gemini-chan, I'm happy to help, and my job doesn't start for another hour, so I've got time to kill. I'll go do Ratchets office, once your done here, have a rest and let your muscles rest." Naruto said as he picked up a broom and feather duster.

He went over to Ratchets office, he knocked on the door, and instead of hearing a come in, he heard Ratchet talking about something. He opened her door, and saw she had her eyes closed and seemed to be in her own little world.

"What's going on, I can't seem to keep my concentration up during battle practice. Maybe next time I should…" she mumbled to herself.

"Um, Ratchet is everything alright?" Naruto asked concernedly.

Ratchet jumped slightly, not noticing Naruto's presence until now, "Oh, Naruto, I didn't here you come in. Yeah I'm fine, just worried about the show, even though this isn't my first performance, I always get a little nervous." Ratchet smiled, "Why are you here?"

"I don't have to work for another hour, so I'm helping Gemini-chan with some cleaning, since her muscles are stiff. What do you need me to clean?" Naruto asks

"If you are going to clean here, then you could sweep up here, and dust off the shelves that would be grate." Ratchet said with a smile.

Naruto soluted and said "Yes ma'am!" He then laughed and got to work. Ratchet left to go prepare for the show.

After about 50 minutes of cleaning, Naruto wiped the sweat from his head, he had finished the cleaning. "_Well, all done here, and with ten minutes to spare, I should head over to the front and get ready for the masses."_ Naruto thought as he put the cleaning gear away. He headed to his booth and waited for the people to come.

Eventually they started filling in, thanks to his training as a ninja, he was able to get to very person when they came to get their ticket ripped and take their directions, after everyone was taken care of, Naruto himself entered the auditorium to enjoy the show. To say it was stunning would be an understatement, it was magic on stage, the emotions, the staging, it was like he was actually at the location not watching it on a stage. As the actors were going off stage for a n intermission, the light suddenly shut down. Naruto was suspicious, he exited the auditorium and saw Gemini running to the west hallway. "Gemini-chan what's going on?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulder.

"When I was cleaning in the maintenance room, when I accidentally bumped one of the breakers and broke the switch. I need get to the main breaker before the show starts again," Naruto saw how worried Gemini looked, and thought of a plan. He put his index and middle fingers into a cross and he summoned two shadow clones, he points to one and says "can you ask Sunny-san if I can use the orchestra pit to calm the people down?" The clone nodded, and runs off, then he turns to the other clone and tells it, "you go help Gemini-chan with the lights." The clone gave a "Hai boss!" nd walked next to Gemini as they went to fix the lights. Naruto got the memories back from the clone, showing him that Sunnyside had given him the OK.

He went backstage and passes by the actresses, he hears Cheiron say, "What the hell are you doing back here kid?"

Naruto turns to her only to get memories from the clone that went with Gemini, and he swore under his breath, the lights came on and he turned to them, "Listen I don't have time to explain," he then makes another shadow clone, "Can someone go with this guy and instruct him on what to do with the levers in the steam room?" he asked

Subaru stepped forward "I can help with that, what will you be doing?"

Naruto smiled "I'll be keeping the crowd calm." he then ran off towards the orchestra pit door.

Seeing that Sunnyside had notified them that he would be coming, the orchestra had left their instruments, he then made enough shadow clones to fill out the instruments, and activated some of the storage seals on his body, he then got up on stage, and spoke "Ladies, and gentlemen, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and for you intermission entertainment, with the help of the orchestra, I will be playing some songs that I came up with on my first trip here to New York, this one I got when I visited Harlem," He then tells the clones to play downtown heart.(look up Sakura taisen V - downtown heart and click on the one with the drawing of the black woman for the version I'm using)

The crowd is then treated to a beautiful piece of soul music, with and organ playing a beautiful melody, and the people in the orchestra it came in singing the chorus, the song was slow yet enjoyable, then the piano can in, and Naruto started singing, (imagine a male voice in place of Cheiron's in the song), the orchestra then came in and started singing with Naruto. After another verse the chorus started but this time there were male voices singing along, the music started picking up again and even the crowd was getting into it. everyone was having a good time, the song then started to come to its end, and the crowd erupted into a roar of applause. "Thank you, thank you, now how about some nice Jazz?" the crowd then cheered for him to go on, Naruto nodded and started tuning his guitar, and told the pit to play Shining constellation(Same as before but now with Shining Constellation instead)

The piano started off again but this time it was more melodic, and softer. Naruto then started singing a beautiful song that captured the hearts of the crowd instantly, as the song continued the crowd started swaying to the music, after a while Naruto stopped singing and let the music play and take the people with it. He started again in a whisper, but got back up to a gentle but he got more into it and then went back down and finally stopped. Naruto got the memories from the dispelled clone, and stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you for listening to me play, if I am welcomed back to this stage, I hope to see you again.'' he then gave a deep bow and walked off stage, as the lights dimmed the clones dispelled, leaving a screen of smoke, the crown was in too much of an uproar to hear the popping of them dissapearing.

Naruto exited the stage door and turned to see the shocked faces of the STAR division, "We'll talk later, right now you guys have a show to put on. My clones made a smoke screen for you guys to get back on, you better hurry before it dissipates. I'll wait in the green room."

The show went on and the crowd love every minute of it. At the curtain call, the crowd erupted into a roar of applause, and requested for Naruto to come out and bow with them. Naruto heard this from inside the green room, he smiled and made his way to the stage and stood next to Subaru, and the crowd lost it, Naruto was blown away by how much the people appreciated his music, he took a bow with everyone else and made his way off stage. Back at the green room, Naruto waited outside the door for everyone to finish changing, he heard the sound of foot steps approaching him and turn towards them to see Gemini running towards him. "Hey Gemini-chan what's up?"

Gemini put a fInger up, telling Naruto to wait while she was gaining her breath. "I *pant* just wanted *pant* to thank ya *pant* for what you did *deep breath* ya saved me from loosin my job, thanks Foxy." Gemini smiled at him and hugged him(if I was an ass I would have had Sakura come in there, but I hate that cliché, so i didn't)

Naruto hugged her back and reassured her "I always help my friends, if you need help again, just ask Gemini-chan." Naruto smiled as he pulled back from the hug. Gemini the walked away saying she had to go clean, the door to the green room then opened.

"It's safe you can come in now Naruto." Ratchet said as she poked her head out.

"Coming." Was Naruto's response, as he entered Subaru offered him cup of tea. Naruto nodded a thanks and took the cup, and sipped from it "So what do you guys want to know?" He asked.

"First off, when did you come to New York before now?" Asked Cheiron.

"I was here about 4 and a half years ago, with my God-father, he brought me here to learn how to live as a civilian incase something happened to me during one of my battles."

"Who is your god-father?" asked Ratchet

"His name was Jiraiya, the toad sage and self proclaimed super pervert. He is the author of the Icha Icha series of books, and of The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja, while he was a perv, he had a big heart and took good care of me."

"You mentioned you were from the elemental nations, Subaru has family for there, which is why she can fight with her wind fans, which lands are you from and what elemental affinity do you have?" asked Subaru asked.

"I come from Konohagakure, in fire country, I have an large affinity for wind and a slight affinity to fire."

"You said you played music to keep your mind off of the war, what war was that?" asked Cheiron.

Naruto looked down at that question, "back home there was this man named Madara Uchiha, he was apart of a clan of power hungry bigots who thought they were invisible because of these eyes of theirs, that could track movement, and copy any technique they see, he wanted to put the entire world into a genjutsu, an illusion, on the entire world by casting it on the moon and thus everyone would see it and be ensnared in it, the illusion would put anyone who was in it into a deep sleep, and would show them their greatest desire, and they would be in that world forever. But the rest of the world didn't agree with him so we started a war against him and his followers, the war lasted about 2 years and after he was defeated the elemental nations were finally at peace." He smiled and paused and took a sip of tea, "Since the nations people saw what they could do when we banded together, after all the dead were buried and the people mourned, we got started to rebuild, and then half a year later, I was given this job and here we are." Naruto looked up and the rest of the team, and smiled. The members each had different reactions, and thoughts.

Cheiron had a newfound respect for the kid, he had fought in a war, he seemed to know how corrupted people can be. Ratchet felt a little sad, for Naruto, having to grow up so quickly and mature like he did(**Akito: She has no fucking idea! KEHEHEHE** Raven:OK I'll let that slide since you are so right) she felt like going over to him and embracing him in a motherly hug, and tell him how sorry she was, but she had this feeling that doing so would only make him more upset. Subaru was amazed, she had heard that there were was a war going on in the elemental nations since she got letters from her relatives back in the E.N. She was told of the two heros, but she never got their names of descriptions, and here was one such hero.

"Subaru would like to know about the two heros of the war? She knows you are one, but who is the other?"

Naruto smiled, "The other hero was a guy my age named Sasuke Uchiha, my brother in all but blood. Ever since an event where everyone in his clan, the Uchiha clan, was killed except for him, I happened to be walking by and i cheered him up, we were both smart for his age, and understood how people work, I knew because I had experienced it, and bro had learned it because after a few weeks of meeting me he learned how the people treated me and him differently, so we came up with a plan. We both knew that if people saw us hanging out they would probably actually try to kill me, so we decided that we would act like we hated each other, be rivals, and push each other to be better, heck we even realize that if he went to work with a psychopath then he would become stronger, and I would eventually be trained by someone else powerful. We planned everything out, we met in secret when he was the enemy of my village, the when the war started we met up again and proved that it was all a setup for use to gain more power, and that bro was really on our side, after that we fought in the war and won. Bro has an affinity towards lightning and fire and has a highly advanced doujutsu, eye technique, that allows him to summon these flames that can burn anything, Amaterasu, and he can summon this being that will act as an armour for him to fight, Susano-o. We were unbeatable, after defeating Madara, Sasuke settled down and had two wives, and will eventually have a family again." Naruto now had a sad smile as he looked into his cup of tea, he glugged the rest of it down, "Any other questions?"

"Quick question, are you the only one of your friends to play an instrument?" Asked Ratchet

"No actually, one of my friends, Sakura Haruno, girl my age who has short pink hair, emerald green eyes, and usually wears a red chinese crop top, and black shorts, she was trained by a woman named Tsunade Senju, under whom she learned medical techniques, and how to use chakra to give herself super strength, she actually came in one day and heard me playing, she asked if she could join in and mentioned she could sing, we started playing together and then other people started joining in, My friend Kiba started playing the drums, Bro started playing the bass guitar, Shikamaru played the piano, Hinata played the saxaphone, Ino played the tambourine, Choji played the acoustic(**Akito: really the fat guy playing the acoustic? How dumb are you?** Redbird sighs: HEY CHOJI AKITO CALLED YOU FAT! Choji burst the through the door Choji: I'M NOT FAT, I'M BIG BONED! He then proceeds to grow his arms and crushed Akito in them Redbird comes over and stares at Akito's now crushed body lying on the ground, Redbird: that'll teach ya to make fun of my choices), shino played the xylophone, here I even have a photo," he unseals a photo from his arm and shows the group, he then points to the people in the group and says who's who. "Any other questions?" he asked as he resealed the photo.

"I've got none." Said Cherion

"None from me." Came Ratchets response

"Subaru requires no further answers." Do I even have to say it.

"But, before you leave, I have a proposition for you Naruto. How would you like to be a common act? You could be, as you said today, intermission entertainment, while we take a break you could play some music while the people wait. What do you say?" Ratchet stuck her hand out and waited for Naruto to respond.

After thinking about it Naruto shrugged, what harm could it do, "Sure why not?" Naruto shakes Ratchet's hand, the deal has been sealed. "Cool now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home and get some sleep. Have a nice day everyone." He turned and walked off placing the tea up on a table. After he closed the door, everyone turned to look at each other, there was a long moment of awkward silence. Ratchet was the one to break the silence, "I think he's passed, shall we tell him tomorrow?"

The rest of the group nodded, Ratchet would tell Naruto that he was an official member of the STAR division in the morning.

Speaking of Naruto he was walking to the entrance to the theater when he noticed Gemini again, "Hey Gemini-chan, is there anything I can help you with today?" NAruto asked. The southern girl wiped sweat from her brow and shook her head, "Nah I'm just finishin up here, want to come over to my house for some coffee?" she asked wiping her hands on a rag that was in her pocket.

"Sure I'd love to hang out. Lead the way." Naruto quickly helped Gemini put the cleaning gear away and they made their way to Gemini's house. Once they left however Naruto found himself shocked at what he saw someone he never expected to see, "Sakura-chan!?"

Sakura just smile and said, "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" She asked giving a smile to Naruto.

**(A few minutes ago with Sakura)**

It had taken about 3 days since she left wave. After meeting up with Tazuna and his family, they talked for a bit, but Sakura was on a mission, and couldn't dilly-dally, she took the next boat to New York and set sail. Once the boat landed it was dusk and she would lose the light if she didn't hurry(She's new to beyond the veil, and I'm assuming that Konoha doesn't have street lights, for all intents and purposes it doesn't in this story), she had to ask directions a few times but she eventually found the place she was looking for, the little lip theater. Before she could take another step the front doors opened and out came the man she was looking for with another girl, from the way they were acting, Sakura could tell they weren't that close(I'm not having that misunderstanding, it pisses me off) she then heard words that made her world light up "Sakura-chan!?" It felt good to hear him say that again, she missed it in the week he had left, she smiled lovingly at him(Naruto's never had anyone romantically involved with him, sakura knows why she's here, therefore she knows it's a loving smile, naruto doesn't) She then opens her mouth and says "Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been"

**(normal POV)**

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute with questions, Sakura was here? In New York, why? Wasn't she engaged to Sasuke-Aniki, why did she look so happy to see him? Why is she blushing? Did she just call him Naruto-kun? "Ano Naruto-kun?" Ok so he didn't imagine that, "_**Answer her you idiot!"**_ yelled the fox in the blonde's head, while also holding back a laugh at the face his container was making.

"Uh yes Sakura-chan?" Man that came out awkwardly. The fox was now rolling around in the blonde's mindscape, "_**This is rich, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, hero of the leaf, who has fought demons, gods, and has stared death in the face and spat in it is now turned into a shaking puppy when his first love has come back and is talking to him, HAHAHAHA You're killing me kit HAHAHAHA!"**_ Naruto tuned the fox out and listened to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun I'm sure you have questions but I think we should talk to Sunnyside-san about me being here." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head, trying, and failing, to hold back a blush. How had she not noticed how hot Naruto was, his unruly blonde hair she would love to sift her hands through, those cerulean blue eyes that were like an ocean that she could get lost in, that strong well chiseled core that could have been sculpted from marble, those arms that could hold you tight and protect you, and then there's what's under his pants. Great now she was really blushing, and holding back a nose bleed. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Naruto approach her.

"Sakura-chan are you alright, you're face is red, are you sick?" Naruto put his forehead on hers, and she pulled a Hinata and fainted "WAAAH SAKURA ARE YOU OK!?" Naruto grabbed Sakura by the soldiers and lightly shook her, she only mumbled, "~soooo biiiig~" and seemed to have a dreamy look on her face. Naruto sighed, he picked Sakura up piggy-back style, "Sorry Gemini-chan, I need to to take Sakura-chan to Sunny-san, we can have that coffee later. How 'bout in 3 days?"

"Sounds good t'me Foxy. see ya round!" Gemini starts to walk home while Naruto goes back into the theater.

"Naruto I thought you were leaving, and who's that on your back?" Asked Ratchet

"This is Sakura, the girl I mentioned could sing with me, she apparently came here help me here, she was going to talk with Sunny-san but she passed out a few minutes ago, Hinata, the girl who played the saxaphone, also had this problem around me so I think I know what's going on, but it confuses me, so I'm taking her to Sunny-san and we'll talk after we meet with him. Is he still around?" Naruto asked as he adjusted Sakura on his back.

"Yes I believe he's still in his office, but are you sure she'll be alright?" Ratchet asked concerned for the pink haired girls health. Naruto just waved it off.

"If it's anything like Hinata's she'll be up in about ten minutes. Thanks for the info, later Ratchet."

He then made his way to the roof, and entered Sunnyside's office. "Sorry to barge in like this Sunny-san but I have a friend who said she was supposed to meet you."

Sunnyside put down a note and smiled "Ah this must be that the note mentioned. Yes she herself asked to join you here. Apparently she has something to tell you." Sunnyside smile and put his hands, knuckles up, on his chin.

"Is there a place that I can lie her down?" Naruto asked, Sunnyside motioned to the couch and Naruto placed her gently on it.

After about 7 minutes of waiting, Sakura opened her eyes, and sat up. "Ah good, you're OK Sakura-chan! That's a relief." Sakura turned her head to see Naruto sitting next to her. He smiled and so did she.

"Well Mrs. Haruno I would like to welcome you to New York, my name is Michael J. Sunnyside, I run this Little Lip theater, and will be the person you work under for the time being. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Sunnyside finished with a smile

"Thank you Sunnyside-san, I hope so too." Sakura smiled.

"Do you have any notable abilities that can be of assistance to the theater and the STAR division?" Sunnyside asked

"Well when we were in the war, Naruto would play music and I would sing along, we actually had a small band back in the village." Sakura answered.

"Then that's perfect, you can be apart of Naruto's act!" Sunnyside said with a big smile.

"You have an act Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, starting next show, I'll be doing intermission entertainment, where I'll play a few songs when the intermission comes around. You can do some singing while me and clones play music."

"You use clones where?" Sakura asked slightly worried.

"No worries Sakura-chan, they go into the orchestra pit and no one sees them. I'm not the same idiot you used to know." Naruto smiled as he puffed his chest up in pride.

Sunnyside then threw something black at Sakura, she caught it and saw it was a black body suit. "Some of our enemies fly and Naruto had shown us how to draw the seal and has given us some Chakra ink to use. That body suit can go under your cloths and will grant you the ability of flight."

Sakura was about to ask what he meant by that but then an alarm. "What the hell is that!" yelled Naruto

"It would appear that the enemy is attacking." Sunnyside said, he walked over to a buss of Abraham Lincoln, he tilted the head back and pushed a button that was underneath, to holes opened up beside the couch Sakura was lying on. "Go into these tunnels, they will take you to change rooms where you can out your combat gear on. You'll be taken to the meeting room after you change." Naruto and Sakura nodded, after entering the holes, they ran down a hallway, at the end of the hallway there were hand ziplines(if that's the correct term) which lead them to more tunnels, these ones had slides in them. The slides dropped them onto platforms, the platforms were then enclosed thus letting Naruto get out of his work clothes, he then activated a seal on his arm and he was suddenly in his sage outfit with the special shirt underneath it. Sakura however since she didn't have a work outfit just took off her current outfit and slipped into the body suit(for those who don't know a body suit for a girl is basically a one piece swimsuit, usually worn by dancers underneath their costumes) and then put her clothes back on. They were both dropped back into slide tunnels, and then dropped into chairs, the chairs started to slide up and they were then in the command room.

"That was cool." commented Naruto. Sakura and the rest of the STAR division smiled at his child like attitude.

Sunnyside clapped gaining everyone's attention, "Alright New York Combat Review, lets remember why were here. A group of demons have started attacking the Statue of Liberty, we need to stop them and protect this city. Naruto, Sakura do you have any questions before we go?"

Naruto put his hand up, "How will everyone be getting to the island, I can use my wind teleportation, but you guy's don't have chakra, except for Subaru-san, but if I assume correctly, she doesn't have much control."

"Naruto's assumption is correct, while I have some control over my chakra, Subaru usually just lets it run wild. But those robot's we showed you earlier, they have a flight mode so that's how we get there. You friend can catch a ride on the Aihab and we'll drop her down when we get there. Any other questions?"

Naruto shook his head, Sakura however had one, "What are these robots you mentioned?"

Naruto smiled, "They're these giant robots these guys use to fight against demons. We won't need to since we're ninjas." Sakura nodded.

"No further questions from use I believe." Sakura said and looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Alright then, it's show time!" Exclaimed Sunnyside. The chairs then went down, the girls in the STAR division were put into their STARs. While Naruto was sent to his own area outside the theater, and Sakura was sent to the cockpit. The STAR division sounded off and then Naruto and Sakura took their turns, "Naruto here, ready to go."

"Sakura here, ready to kick ass. Cha!" She punched her fist into her hand.

Cherry and came in through his communicator, "Roger that, Naruto you have permission to go on ahead and defend the statue until the rest of the division gets there."

Next came Anri, "Naruto, merely defend the statue, don't engage any of the enemies until the others arrive."

"Yeah, yeah I got it." Naruto then disappeared in a swirl of wind. After he left a loud horn bleared and the theater and roads raised up and became a giant slingshot for the Ahab. After the preparations were made the Ahab was flung into the air and made it's way to the statue. As the Ahab neared the island, the STARs were launched into action and Sakura could be seen jumping out of the STAR launch pad with a parachute on, after falling far enough she pulled the cord and out popped her parachute. After floating down to a safe distance she unhooked herself and landed by punching the ground, while going down on one knee, with her head down.

"Really? Rrrreally?" asked Cheiron sarcastically.

"Sorry, I've seen people do that in manga and wanted to try it myself." Sakura said as she chuckled lightly and smiled.

Ratchet then looked around, she could see Naruto, "Naruto where are you?"

"I'm right here." Naruto then appeared right in front of the group in a swirl of wind, causing them all to jump in surprise. "Sorry I should have given you warning that I can do that. What are your orders commander?" Naruto asked as he had Kusanagi resting on his shoulder.

Ratchet smiled, "Alright STAR division, why don't we let our new members show us what they've got?"

"Subaru agrees." came her response

"Yeah, lets see that war experience in action." came Cheiron

Naruto and Sakura nodded, Sakura started running towards the enemies and Naruto once again disappears in a gust of wind. Sakura planted a foot right in front of an enemy robot and, with a chakra infused punch, punched a hole straight through the robot, she pulled her hand out of it and made her way to the next, the robot then exploded. The STAR division was shocked and amazed that a human was able to punch a hole through a robot. They then heard many explosions, they looked over and saw Naruto disappear and reappear in front of many enemies, taking them out in one slash of his STAR division were shocked, these two people who had just joined were both cleaning house, they were so stunned they didn't realize that there was an enemy robot coming up from behind them getting ready to attack. However Naruto appeared in front of it and cleaved it in two. The STAR division quickly turned towards the sound of metal being shredded. "You should be more aware of your surroundings guys." Naruto smirked

"Alright that's enough, you two get back over here!" Ordered Ratchet. Naruto appeared beside Cheiron, and Sakura shusined beside Subaru.

They both said, "Awaiting your orders captain!"

Ratchet smiled, "Alright guys, take out the enemies on the ground, then we deal with the one in the sky. GO!" everyone nodded and went off.

Everything was going well when Naruto spoke to Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan, have you noticed that Ratchet is acting weird?"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" She asked

"Her movements are slow and sluggish, for someone who uses knives, she's not throwing them hard enough, nor accurate enough. Something's not right." He commented.

After taking a closer look at Ratchet fighting, Sakura realized Naruto was right. Now both her and Naruto had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen.

And they hated it when they were right. Especially when some one jinxed it, "Well looks like this is going to be easy." said Cheiron.

"_Oh fuck, you just jinxed us you idiot!"_ Naruto thought in his head. Then above them they head a cackling.

"Hahahahaha! Fools, you're all gonna die here and now!" Everyone looked up and saw the giant robot in the sky getting closer.

"What the hell is that!?" Asked Ratchet.

"Don't get impatient, you have plenty of time to die, kyahahahaha!" A voice from inside the robot laughed as it raised its large scythe, and attacked the group. Everyone moved out of the way of the scythe, all but Ratchet.

"My STAR!" She took the full front of the attack. She was sent flying towards the other side of the island.

"CAPTAIN!" Yelled Naruto.

"What the hell happened?" Asked Cheiron

"Ratchet…!" was all that came from Subaru, though she hid it well, Naruto could tell, even without looking at her, Subaru was worried.

"I'm out of Pneuma. MOVE IT! COME ON!" Ratchet tried yet failed to get her STAR to move.

"Kyahahaha, prepare to die human." The robot then started firing on Ratchet.

"AHHHHH!" Cried Ratchet.

"RATCHET!" Yelled Naruto

The large robot went to cleave Ratchet in two, and was about to when Naruto got in front of the attack and repelled it (Kusanagi is indestructible remember). Naruto then sheathed Kusanagi and started flashing through hand signs, he pointed his open palm at the giant robot, "Wind style, Wind entrapment!" a large gust of wind went towards the giant robot and wrapped around its body tightly, holding it in place.

"What the hell is this!? Why can't I move?" Asked the enemy.

Naruto turned to the group, "That won't hold him forever, I need you guys to take care of the remaining enemies while I stay here and protect Ratchet." without questioning why they should, the rest of the group started destroying robots. With Naruto, he then put his hand to an ear piece, "Ahab, this is Naruto, I request immediate evac fro Ratchet, over." He then went to Ratchet's STAR and opened the cockpit. "Ratchet are you alright?"

She opened her eyes, and saw that Naruto was with her and not fighting, she then slapped him and said, "You idiot, what are you doing? Get back in there and finish the mission!"

It was Naruto's turn this time, he slapped Ratchet across the cheek, "You're the idiot here Ratchet, if you think for even a second that I would abandon one of my comrade on the battlefield if there was something I could do, then you didn't do enough research on me, I never abandon my friends, even if it means putting my life on the line. Besides, the giant robot is trapped, the others are taking care of the small fries, all I'm doing is playing goalie incase any of them make it through. Were just waiting for the Ahab to get here and get you out." Ratchet couldn't find anything to argue, so she just sighed.

"Fine, since you won't budge, then in my stead, I want you to lead the STAR division."

Cheiron, and Subaru were shocked, but again Subaru hid it well. Sakura while surprised, she also knew that Naruto would be the best choice, seeing as he probably had more experience than the rest of division combined, despite his age.

"Ratchet!? Are you out of your fucking mind!?" Cheiron asked infuriated.

"You saw how he handled the situation, and back at the theater, Gemini told me that once the power went out, Naruto sent a clone to help her, and another one to get permission to use the stage to keep everyone calm, and then he proceeded to do so. And right now, he ensured my safety, had you guys work together and he puts others safety above his own." Ratchet explained.

"Alright Ratchet, I'll lead the STAR division, but only until you get better, sound good?" Naruto asked the rest of the group.

"*sigh* fine whatever so long as you don't piss me off." Came Cheiron's response

"Subaru, will follow Naruto's orders, since he has proven himself today." said Subaru.

"I would follow you to the end of the earth Naruto-kun." Was Sakura's answer. If the group looked close enough, they could see a blush across her face.

Naruto smiled, he heard the sound of whirling blades, he then heard Sunnyside say through a loudspeaker, "Naruto, we're sending a lift for Ratchet, get her in it and tug the rope twice. we'll do the rest."

"Roger." Naruto responded. He then picked Ratchet up bridal style as to not hurt her back. He then strapped her in, "Your gonna be alright Ratchet, don't move too much." Ratchet smiled at Naruto as she saw him tug the rope.

As Ratchet was ascending, Naruto turned to the division, "Alright, Cheiron I want you and Subaru to take out the enemies on the other side of the island, Sakura you're with me. Lets go!" Cheiron grumbled, but complied, with Subaru not far behind her.

"Does this kid seriously think that the back of the islands will… be…" Cheiron was silenced when she saw a horde of enemy robots behind the statue. "Where the hell did these guys come from!?" Asked the lawyer.

Naruto spoke through his earpiece, "They were hiding under the water, your scanners couldn't pick them up because they were too deep, I could find them because this pnuma you mentioned has chakra in it, and that I can sense across a city, so a few feet underwater is no problem for me. If you need help just call.''

With Naruto, he and Sakura were doing what they did best, Naruto was hiding in the wind and Sakura was punching the shit out of robots. After about 10 minutes of fighting Subaru's voice came through their earpieces. "Subaru will ask for your assistance." **(Quick note, in the games, in english at least, Subaru didn't always refer to herself in 3rd person, however for this story to save myself so tedium, but when she goes on in long sentences she will call herself she and I)**

"Be right there! Sakura can you take these guys?"

"Yeah I should be good, you go help them."

"Alright," he turns on his earpiece, "I'm on my way" once again he disappears into the wind. He reappeared above the fight to see that Cheiron was getting surrounded. He appeared behind her and cleaved the robots advancing on her flank.

"Hey don't get in my way!" Yelled the black woman.

"I just helped you and you yell at me? God reminds me of when I was younger." He mumbled that last part. He held his sword out in front of himself and channeled wind chakra to it "Blade of the wind: Severing Tornado!" He made a horizontal slice through the air so that a small tornado was created, that instead of lifting up the robots in its path, ripped them to shreds. Cheiron's and Subaru's eyes widened at the demonstration of power.

"Naruto-kun, I'm done over here, need me over there?" Asked Sakura.

"No we're done here," he then heard the sound of robot in the sky breaking out of the wind trap. "just in time, Alright let's take to the sky!" The division gave a roger and transformed into flight mode. While Naruto and Sakura activated their anti-gravity seals. "Alright, focus on the big guy, avoid the scythe and hit it hard!" They all then took off all over. After half an hour of fighting Naruto noticed that they weren't doing any serious damage.

"What the hell we aren't making a dent!" Said Cheiron. NAruto decided to take a closer look, and realized that the pack on the robot's back was supplying it healing pnuma.

"Its getting healed by the pack on its back! Get rid of it and the rest should be a cakewalk."

"I'm on it!" yelled Cheiron. She flys over to the pack and and activates her STARs special attack, "I AM JUSTICE!" She started to pick up speed and started doing shuttle loops while pnume in the form of chains came out the front of her STAR, "HAAAAA! GUILTY SMASH!"(in the game it's hard to hear what she says because she says it at the same time as an explosion so that's what I think she says) After Cheiron hit the pack it blew up spectacularly. "You are guilty." Cheiron said with a smirk.

"Alright, with that thing out of the way lets take this thing down!" Naruto went up to the head, gathering wind chakra all the while, upon arrival he held Kusanagi over his head and yelled, "Blade of the wind: Severing Breeze!" he swung down and cleaved the robot in half. The person piloting the mech screamed in pain as he fell to the earth. Naruto and the division were all breathing heavily. "Did we win?" he asked.

"Nyahahahaha! Fools, don't get your hopes up, this is just the beginning. Nyahahahaha! Our master will return and he will annihilate you all!" laughed the mechs pilot, who somehow survived, who was floating above the statue.

"Yeah, well tell your master that if he wants to annihilate anything, he'll have to go through me first!" Threatened Naruto.

"You'll have to go through all of us!" Subaru chimed in. Naruto was a little surprised that Subaru was the one to say that.

The mysterious pilot then disappeared and was no where to be seen. Naruto and the rest of the division landed, the two with mechs got out of theirs and Sakura went over and hugged Naruto which he then returned. "Good job out there Uzumaki. I saw what you did from the Ahab, You handled the situation well, well done."

Naruto turns to see Ratchet coming towards them, "Ratchet, are you feeling better now? You're not still hurt are you?" Naruto asks as he let go of Sakura, much to her dismay, and went over to check on the captain. He looked all over to see if she was at all hurt.

Ratchet gave a giggle, "Yep, I'm fine, see I can walk and everything."

"*whew* that's a relief, I still can't believe you put me on the spot like that, if it wasn't for my war experience, I wouldn't have been the right man for the job."

"Well you certainly rose to the occasion, you, and sakura, have definitely earned your spots on the STAR division."

"Thank you ma'am." both Naruto and Sakura say.

"Well it's that special time again!" Said Ratchet with excitement in her voice.

"Special time?" Naruto and Sakura turn to each other and ask.

"You two come over here." when they get to Ratchet, Sunnyside comes out of nowhere with a cameratron and points it at the group. Ratchet continues, "Alright then, victory pose!" Sakura acted on instinct and glomed Naruto lightly from behind, Subar stood in the background but was still visible, and Cheiron had her hand on Ratchet's shoulder, while Ratchet leaned on Cheiron and looked at the statue. NAruto however was caught off guard, as a flash went off, Naruto was caught saying, "Eh?"

**(the next day)**

Naruto was standing in the acholite booth ripping tickets for the crowd of people that were coming in to see the show. And today something special happened to him, one of the little girls came up to him and gave him her ticket, and after he ripped it she asked, "Are you the boy who was playing music in the last show?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Sure am."

"Wow, will you be playing today to, I really liked listening to you play."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush, just go through the door on the left princess." The girl nodded and ran off.

Naruto laughed, "_This is pretty sweet."_ he thought. After doing his first job, he went backstage and waited with Sakura for he intermission to come.

The intermission came and Cheiron told Naruto he and Sakura could go on stage. He and Sakura nodded and went to work. Once in the wings, Naruto told Sakura to wait for him to introduce her before coming out. She nodded and as he went on stage the crowd went nuts. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I'm back due to popular demand, and with me tonight is one of my friends from back home, please welcome, Sakura Haruno!" Sakura came on stage and waved to the crowd, there were catcalls, and cheers for her the second she stepped on stage. "She will be working with me from now on so please show her some more of that love." He then told her loud enough for only her to hear they were going to do the song "the blue room"(the velvet room theme from the persona series). They did their songs, once finish they bowed and went off stage.

Later that night, the division was holding a party to honor Naruto's leadership skills and to welcome both him and Sakura to the team. Everyone was there, even Gemini, Sunnyside spoke first, "To Naruto and Sakura's timely arrival and the majesty of the statue of liberty!" Everyone gave a "CHEEERS!" as they all clinked glasses.

Ratchet came over to the two ninjas, "So are you enjoying the party you two?"

"Yeah it's great, this is the first time someone actually threw me a party. I'm so happy!" Naruto flashed his foxy grin to Ratchet.

"Yeah, but what is this red drink, I can smell the alcohol in it, but I've never seen it(in my story they only have sake in konoha) before?" asked Sakura.

"Oh that's right, this is your first time beyond the veil, you're only familiar with sake. This is called wine, it's less alcoholic than sake and sweeter too, try some." Naruto told her.

Sakura nodded and took a glass and sipped. She had to admit that it was nice but since the alcohol content was less than she was use to it tasted more like grape juice to her. She shrugged and poured herself some more. Meanwhile Naruto was talking with Ratchet about his musical skills when Subaru came up and tapped Naruto on the shoulder, Naruto turned his attention to her and asked, "What's up Subaru-san?" Ratchet then smiled and took her leave, Naruto waved to her and turned back to Subaru.

Subaru gave a slight bow and said, "Subaru felt that it would be a good idea for you to learn more about her(see she would talk like that). You see, Subaru's family is actually originally from Suna, she is apart of the Kujo clan, the kujo's were well known for our use of battle fans and wind manipulation. Many people would come and ask our clan for training with fans. However after the Shukaku came and attacked the village, most of our family was wiped out, after the damage, when I was barely 5 years old, Subaru's family decided that it was too dangerous to raise her here and had her move to france, where she ran into Ratchet, and she was then taken here to work or Sunnyside. You are and Uzumaki which means that you are related to Kushina Uzumaki correct?"

Naruto nodded, yeah she's my mom, why?" he asked.

"Subaru was told that there was some uneasy blood between our clans and would like to say that she has no ill intentions towards you, and would like to try to mend the damage, with you will you accept this?" Subaru asked.

"Sure, the future should learn from the past, not depend on it, how about we start as friends." he flashed his foxy grin and extended his hand to Subaru. Subaru accepts the hand and goes back to talk with Cheiron. Gemini then comes up to talk with Naruto.

"Congrats Foxy, you're apart of the STAR division, I'm SOOO jealous, I alway wanted to be apart of the division. Hey do ya think that I'll be able to join one day?" Gemini asked while bouncing on her toes.

Naruto chuckled at the southern girls antics, "Calm down Gemini-chan, I'm sure of you work hard you can get recognized by these guys one of these days! Just do your best." He then patted her on the head as he walked towards Sakura who was talking with Cherry. When Cherry saw Naruto coming she pointed to him and said something to Sakura, Sakura nodded and turned to Naruto.

"What were you two talking about? Something about me?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

Sakura shook her head, "Some what, it wasn't bad or anything, she was just saying how lucky I am to be friends with someone like you. And I agree with her, so how have you been Naruto-kun? You seem to know this place well."

"Yeah, I came to this country during my training with pervy sage, I wasn't here, I was in Texas learning the Blade of the wind style. While I was there, Pervy sage was teaching me how to live like a civilian, just in case something went wrong during my ninja career. So I know a lot about America and it's laws, I'll teach you when you have the time." Naruto offered.

"I'd like that, now if you'll excuse me I have to go get settled in. Later." She waved and headed to the elevator.

After about 20 more minutes of enjoying the company of his co-workers Naruto decided her would go home and get some sleep. Once he got to his apartment, he was surprised to see that the door was open slightly, he put a hand on Kusanagi and slowly entered. What he saw had his jaw drop to the floor his eyes bugged out, and his tongue rolled on the floor. The room was dimly lit with candles, there was roses and incense lit around the room. Slow sexy music was playing, and on his bed was Sakura, bare as the day she was born. Naruto could smell ramen coming from somewhere, after a few more sniffs he realized that Sakura was covered in it. "_What the hell is going on!?"_

"~Hello Naruto-kun~" Sakura said sensually.

Naruto was about to demand what was going on but Sakura talked first, "Naruto before you say anything, let em talk. When you left Konoha, I was at Sasuke's family house and I was thinking about you and how different everything was, how happy I was when we were together in team 7, I then started to cry because because of how much I missed you. Sasuke then talked to me and helped me realize that it was you I loved and not him. He didn't mind, since he sees you as a brother and me more as a sister. He told me to go to you, where I belonged. I got permission from Tsunade-shiho to come here, she gave me permission and a translation seal. I then went to wave and here I am. I love you Naruto, and I'm sorry I treated you like shit when we were younger, if there is a way for me to make it up to you….." Naruto put a finger on her lips.

"There's no need for that Sakura-chan. You thought what you were doing was right and I can't fault you for that. But are you certain that you want to do this, you do know what I am right, what I have to go through?" Naruto warned Sakura. If Sakura was sure about her feelings then she would have to deal with the fact that he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

Sakura just shook her head, "You aren't the Kyuubi, you are Naruto, you are the scroll not it's contents. I love you for you, not what you've accomplished."

"_She speaks the truth kit, I can tell when someone is lying, being a trickster myself. Take her kit, you need this."_ advised Kurama.

Naruto was too lost in his short conversation with Kurama to notice Sakura getting closer to him until she put her arms around him. "Please Naruto-kun, I want to be with you."

After about 1 hour of hot passionate love making, Naruto and Sakura were sprawled on top of Naruto's bed, panting, exhausted, yet feeling oh so good. "I love you Sakura." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Naruto-koi." was her reply. They then both fell into the realms of sleep, with Naruto thinking '_dreams can come true'_ and he dozed off.

**And there it is 19,123 words, that's a first time for me to have a chapter over 5000 words, I'll try to keep that up, but yeah, I believe that this is a better start, better character development. Also I can't write lemons so sorry but you don't get one, if someone wants to submit on to me just send it in a PM, I'll credit you for it. Also if you would like any more Konoha girls to come to New York, leave it in a review, I'll tally them up and if one gets a lot of votes then I'll add her, but only girls of Naruto's age, no Jounin, No Tsunade, and anyone else who hasn't died in cannon.**


End file.
